


The Last Gummy Bear

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [20]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Food fight... but different.(Written for the 2017 summer challenge by 120_minuten on livejournal.)





	The Last Gummy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P12  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Prompt: Lebensmittel: Das letzte Gummibärchen - fürs Team  
> Genre: Crack, Humor

 

 

„Cayde! Look what I found!“

Cassius steps into the room and almost shoves a jumbo-sized gummy bear into Cayde’s face.

 

“Stop it!” Cayde twitches back. “Where did you even get that from?”

 

Cassius shrugs. “On one of the cafeteria tables, why?”

 

“’Cause I’m gonna get one for me too, that’s why!”

 

Cassius chuckles. “There could be one very minor problem.”

 

“Mh?”

 

“It was the last one, I guess.” Cassius grins. “And it’s mine now!”

 

Cayde crosses his arms. “But... you’re sharing, right?”

 

“Are you kidding? I’ve found something for the first time in this life and I’m supposed to _share_ it?”

 

“Don’t look at it like that. See, you’re not sharing your gummy bear, you’re helping a poor old man get the nutrition he needs!”

 

Cassius snorts. “Cayde, you’re a _robot_ , for fuck’s sake. Can you even process food?”

 

“You know damn well I can!” Cayde plays angry now, but Cassius knows him well enough to see through the act.

 

“Of course you do.” He nods. “Still not sharing.”

 

“Cassius!”

 

Cassius can’t help but grin at Cayde’s desparation. He blinks innocently. “Yes, dear?”

 

“I swear to the traveler, I will fight you.”

 

That’s it.

“Cayde, that’s it! We fight.”

 

“We do what now?”

 

“We fight! There are enough empty crucible arenas right now. One versus one, ten minutes. Whoever wins gets to decide what happens with the bear.”

 

Cayde raises his eyebrows. “Are you sure about that?”, he asks.

 

“Of course. What, old man, are you afraid of failing against me?”

 

Cayde grins. “No. I just didn’t think you’d be so desperate to lose that thing.”

 

 

 

It takes Cayde about thirty seconds to clear them a crucible arena. It’s one in the city, one that Cassius isn’t too fond of, but for today it will do. They sure aren’t going full force.

Cayde is good, that’s for sure. He’s quiet most of the time and loud in the right moments. That’s something Cassius admires – especially because he just can’t seem to get the hang of sneaking. He doesn’t have to, he’s a titan and that’s what the hunters are for... but he’s still trying to.

 

As soon as the signal goes off, he’s in attack mode. The heavy armor is restricting him to run long distances, but this is a rather small map, so it’s okay. Now what’s Cayde’s tactic?

 

Turns out that Cayde’s tactic is in fact stealth. Soon enough, Cassius directly stares into the hole of a gun and he can _feel_ Cayde’s pleasure as he pulls the trigger.

 

Okay, apparently they _are_ going full force today. Not that he’d complain.

 

The next one to die is Cayde, but it’s only because Cassius does know the map way better than Cayde does since he’s here at least once a day. And as every map, this one has short cuts that are quite hard to find. Now when you hide in one of the entrances and use a sniper rifle...

Cayde deserves it.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Zavala stares at his computer screen in disbelief.

 

Ikora chuckles softly. “Their poor ghosts”, she says.

 

Zavala only nods.

These two belong to the best-known guardians to have ever existed – Cayde as the hunter vanguard and Cassius as the one who’s powerful enough to fight the darkness back alone. In moments like this, Zavala sincerely wonders why.

 

“It’s the third time they’re battling over food this month”, he mutters.

 

“I know.” Ikora smiles. “But as long as they have fun...”

 

They both fall silent and watch the guardians. They have only been in the arena for six minutes and Cayde has died twelve times already, which is not something that usually happens – but Cassius has collected eleven deaths so far, which is also something that doesn’t happen often, so it’s fine.

 

“Ikora?”, he asks cautiously as they watch Cassius respawn. “Do you think we should tell them that Shaxx’ dog has used the gummy bear as a chewing toy earlier?”

 

“Maybe later.” She smiles. “But let’s enjoy the show first, shall we?”

 

 


End file.
